1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to magnetic clasps for jewelry and the like, and more particularly to an improved magnetic clasp developed for the disabled or digitally challenged person. The present invention may generally be used in the bead and jewelry markets, but may also be advantageous for use with medical identification bracelets.
2. Description of Related Art
The majority of existing clasps for bracelet and necklace jewelry are mechanical and/or spring loaded and need the use of both hands and fine motor manipulation to couple or decouple the respective parts of a clasp. Magnetic clasps have been developed that allow the user to engage and disengage the clasp without fine motor manipulation. Most magnetic clasps use poor quality magnets and are designed to be pulled apart by applying opposing force through the eyelets. These clasps are easily disengaged accidentally because there is no structure to resist the opposing forces on the eyelets-just the magnetic force of the magnets. Accidental disengagement can result in loss or anxiety about loss. These existing magnetic clasps may also be bulky and heavy relative to the attached jewelry to have sufficient magnetic attraction to stay engaged. The magnetic flux generated by these existing clasps may restrict their use in some applications. What is needed is a quality magnetic jewelry clasp that can be engaged or disengaged with one hand but can resist accidental disengagement when opposing forces are exerted on the eyelets.